Zuko- Banished Prince
by JaraelMoonsilver
Summary: Team Avatar is ready to fight the Fire Lord. They have all the sufficient training done. But, they are getting a little impatient. "Why can't we just fight him now?" Asks Sokka. Well, something bad might happen. But they do it anyways. Occurs in between the episodes "The Southern Raiders" and "The Ember Island Players". Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Zuko- Banished Prince**

_Jarael Moonsilver_

It all started at the invasion. Well, technically, on The Day of Black Sun. But this story starts at a different invasion.

Three weeks before Sozin's Comet would arrive, we, "Team Avatar", decided to try one last time at stopping my father before it came. I know, it was a stupid idea. But it was definitely not expected. Fire Lord Ozai thought no one would be dumb enough to try while the firebending was up and running.

But, of course, we had to prove him wrong. This is that untold story.

* * *

The day of the invasion, everything went smoothly. We got in almost undetected, and managed to hold off most of the Fire Nation's army. But, like I said, we were _almost_ undetected. We all split up. Sokka and Katara went to keep the army at bay with their reinforcements. Toph caught any stray snitches that might give us away. Aang and I went to find Azula and my father.

We made it; to my dad, anyways. Azula was nowhere to be found. Aang started to fight, but my dad had seen us coming for miles away. He had saved the best firebenders for _me_ to deal with.

The fight started out pretty well. I could handle those chumps easily as long as I wasn't distracted. And believe me, it's hard to concentrate on what you're doing when the Avatar is fighting nearby. I kept hearing blasts and could feel vibrations I wasn't making, but I tried not to think about doing anything else except fight. And I did. I had killed or knocked out all of them when I turned around to see how Aang was doing.

Apparently, not very well. As I turned around, my father sent a huge fireball towards Aang, who jumped backwards out of the way. But he had too much momentum and crashed into a rock wall. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

I rushed over, and stood between Aang and my father. He took a breath, then slowly started to move forward.

"Ah, Zuko. Long time. I haven't seen you since the eclipse. When you betrayed you father and the Fire Nation."

"Stay back!"

Ozai stopped, "Come now, Zuko. You don't have to do this. Leave the Avatar and I will except you back. I will even tell everyone that _you_ killed the Avatar. You will be a hero."

I took a step back. That was my weakness. Acceptance. The promise of being restored to who I used to be. _Before I knew better, _I thought, _Before I joined the Avatar and became accepted by him and his friends._ "No," I said, standing straighter with resolve, "I won't let you tempt me again. I will never join you. And if you want the Avatar, then you'll have to go through me."

He glared at me with hatred. "Then so be it." A huge stream of fire came hurtling towards me. I had to use my own fire to stop it from frying Aang and me. He kept his fire going, so I had no choice but to do the same. I don't know how long we kept a continuous fire going, but it seemed like forever. In a few weeks, I would be able to keep it up for ten minutes, easily. But the comet wasn't helping then, so it didn't take long to tire us both.

I was about to give out when Aang stirred. I glanced back, "Aang, uh, little help?"

He looked up at me in a daze, "I-" His eyes widened with terror, "I c- can't move!"

"What do you mean you can't move?!" I yelled, trying to keep it going just little longer, "You're the all-powerful Avatar! Master of all four elements! I'm about to get burnt to a crisp and you're telling me you can't move?!"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened! I can't move at all!"

"Well, except for talking, apparently," I said sarcastically, "Aang, I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

He looked up with his face full of worry, "What are we gonna do?"

My father collapsed from exhaustion, and I stopped bending, "I'll tell you what we're going to do." I leaned down, keeping a wary eye on my father. I searched Aang's clothes until I found what I was looking for; a small white whistle in the shape of a bison, "We're gonna get you out of here!" I took a beep breath and blew the silent whistle as hard as I could.

Appa swooped down from the sky just as the Fire Lord began to stir. I picked up Aang and carried him onto Appa's back. "Appa, Aang's hurt. I need you to get him back to camp."

Aang protested as I set him down, "But Zuko, what about you?" Cute kid, but totally cliché line.

"I'll hold my father off so you can get away. I'll follow when I get the chance." If_ I get the chance, _I thought. Not out loud; there was no use scaring the kid.

"But-"

"Go! Appa, yip yip!" I jumped to the ground just as the flying bison took off... and my dad woke up completely.


	2. AN

**Okay, sorry to all of you who started to follow this story and then waited and waited for an update but nothing happened. I have been kind of busy with my other fanfics recently. I am almost done with my Okami one, so I will update ASAP.**

**Again, really sorry.**

**I mean it. Really, really sorry.**

**No, really. I am so, so, so-**

Oh, shut up already and write the rest of my fanfic!

**Okay, okay. Sorry, Zuko. So, yeah. I will update soon. If I don't, you have my permission to mentally decapitate me. Just don't really do it. Only in your mind.**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

The Fire Lord glared at me. Then, realizing something was amiss, he began looking around.

"Ha!" I yelled at him, "You're too late!" I pointed up at the silhouette of the bison getting smaller and smaller, "The Avatar's escaped!"

He yelled something that I couldn't make out, and fired a huge fireball at the retreating figure. I pushed off of the ground, flew upwards, and punched the fire, making it dissipate. I landed in a crouch. "Why do you think I stayed behind? You aren't going to get him. Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Then began an epic duel of, to borrow the saying, "fighting fire with fire". I had many close calls, and a few times I was in a position to finish him, but that was the Avatar's duty, not mine. My father finally erupted in anger, and shot a bolt of lightning towards me.

I took a deep breath. I had done this before. I could do it again. I took up a defensive stance, and the lightning coursed through me. It was exhilarating, but it burned. I realized how exhausted I was. I aimed the lightning past my father, but the force of it made me fly backwards. I hit the rock wall, and collapsed onto my back.

He stood over me, chest heaving. "Are you regretting your decision yet?"

I groaned. _This is it, dad. Prove that you care more about your son than your power. Please... I know you wouldn't actually..._ "I- I'm sorry, Father. I wanted your approval, but in wanting that I ended up on the wrong side. I'm not going to betray my friends. And if that means I will be killed by my own father, so be it." I paused. "But, you don't have to do this. You can forget about ruling all of the four nations, go home and live with your son and daughter. You don't have to face the Avatar, you won't have to- to kill-" I couldn't finish the thought. I could see his answer in his eyes.

The answer was no.

He held out his hand, but not for me to grab. A tiny fire burst to life. It was very concentrated, meaning if that even so much as _touched_ my skin, I would burn, no doubt about it.

The hand descended down, coming closer to my face. Closer... closer...

I shut my eyes. I felt a searing heat, then heard a grunt. The thud of a body hitting the ground, and someone calling my name...

"Zuko! Zuko, Are you all right?"

I opened them again, and was greeted by a friendly face. "U- Uncle?"

He smiled and reached out his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. "Giving up so easily? That's not the nephew I know."

My head was spinning. I groaned. "Wh- where did you go?"

"That's not important."

"Why do I feel so... drained?"

"You had already exerted yourself earlier, and piling lightning on top didn't help." He patted my shoulder. "As long as you don't do anything stupid, you'll be fine."

I smiled. Just then, a small movement caught my eye. I jumped up and ran towards my father. "No!" I thrust my hand upwards, catching his arm and sending the stream of fire that was meant for Uncle straight up. I brought my arms in and went for a roundhouse kick, which threw Ozai off balance, and sent him skidding across the ground. My knees buckled, and I collapsed.

Uncle ran over and picked me up. "What did I just say about not doing anything stupid?"

"S- sorry." Then I blacked out.

* * *

_Zuko..._

_Zuko, wake up._

"Zuko? Oh my gosh, Zuko! What happened?"

I groaned and tried sit up. I was lying on my back near the camp. Katara leaned over me, her brown hair falling in her eyes. "Aang, come here! It's Zuko!"

Aang ran over. _At least I know _he's_ better._ "Zuko! What happened?"

I looked around, ignoring the question. "Did- did everyone get out?"

"Yes, they're all fine."

I closed my eyes. "You got them all out. That's more than I could do..." Something was missing. "Where's Uncle?"

Katara looked concerned. "He's been missing ever since the Day of Black Sun. Don't you remember?"

I shook my head. "No... He- he was the one that... brought me here..."

She and Aang carried me into camp. "I think you just need rest." She smiled as she placed a hand covered in a layer of water on my forehead. "You'll be alright when you wake up."


End file.
